


Fantasy

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: But Not Overly Porny, F/M, Het, Non-Canon Relationship, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a question for Jenny, and he likes her answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle Amnesty, prompt from XV - hot dad

"You do realise," Frank tells Jenny as he lies in bed next to her, trailing kisses down her shoulder, "that you're nearer to my daughter's age than mine?"

A throaty giggle greets his question. "Is this your way of asking me if I have some kind of daddy issues that I'm working out?" She presses herself closer against him, circling her hips while she's at it, and his eyes flutter shut for a second at the inevitable resulting sensation. 

"The thought had crossed my mind," he responds  and she looks back over her shoulder, one brow arched. There's a smile on her lips though, one that lets him know his life's not in danger. 

"Relax, Captain," she teases, turning around so that she's facing him. "I may have my issues, but daddy issues, they are not." In one smooth motion, she moves so that she gets him on his back with her straddling him and the fact that her breath catches, that her eyes darken when she encounters the result of the aforementioned inevitable resulting sensation pleases him no end. His hands go to her hips, flex once before sliding up the smooth skin of her back and she leans into his touch. "I do, however, have a hot dad fantasy," she continues and he grins, arches an eyebrow of his own along with his back. 

"Well then, Miss Mills," he says, his hands moving over her shoulders and down to her breasts, "let's see exactly how that fantasy plays out... I'd hate to disappoint you..."

From her reaction, he doesn't think he will. 

From her later reactions, he definitely doesn't. 


End file.
